


Нильфгаард (империя)

by WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Meta, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: Визитка команды Нильфгаарда
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Нильфгаард (империя)

**Нильфгаард** (нильф. _Nilfgaard_ , официальное название — **Нильфгаардская Империя** ) — государство, находящееся на Континенте примерно везде.

Столица

Нильфгаард, Город Золотых Башен

Язык

Нильфгаардский

Форма правления

Монархия, иногда даже наследственная

Религия

Культ Великого Солнца

Вооружённые силы

Сильные. Вооружённые. Императорские

Ёжики

  
Какие ёжики? Не знаем никаких ёжиков

# География

География Нильфгаардской империи напрямую зависит от: 

  * её хронологии: чем больше год на календаре, тем больше империя
  * положения дел на фронте
  * действий одного конкретного ведьмака



Исторический минимум границ Нильфгаарда: город-порт Нильфгаард, расположенный в устье реки Альба. Было когда-то давно.

Исторический максимум границ Нильфгаарда: занимает весь Континент. Будет лет через сто после описанных в основной саге событий.

Конец книжной саги устанавливает границу между Нильфгаардом и королевствами Севера по берегам реки Яруги; игры подхватывают эстафету и продолжают войны на Севере. В зависимости от выбора игрока к концу игры «Ведьмак: Дикая охота» Нильфгаард может завоевать Север вплоть до Ковира и Повисса (см. Приложение 1). Выбор игрока непредсказуемо сложный: позволить ли убить друга ради интриг известного шпиона. 

# Экономика

Экономика Нильфгаарда — самая развитая на Континенте. Северные королевства время от времени критикуют нильфгаардские товары за массовость и бездуховность, но покупают. ~~Потому что своих больше нет.~~ Потому что свои — хуже.

# Известные правители

  * **Торрес.** Утвердил культ Великого Солнца в качестве официальной религии. Выпустил карпа в пруд в императорском дворце в Нильфгаарде.
  * **Фергус вар Эмрейс.** Единственный из всех вместо того, чтобы завоёвывать соседей, заключал с ними торговые договора. Понят не был. Свергнут в результате заговора.
  * **████** [данные удалены по приказу императора Эмгыра вар Эмрейса]
  * **Эмгыр вар Эмрейс Деитвен Аддан ын Карн аэп Морвудд, Белое Пламя, Пляшущее на Курганах Врагов.** Вернул себе трон в результате заговора. Часто начинал войны с Севером. Выпустил в пруд в императорском дворце нового карпа.
  * **Цирилла Фиона Элен Рианнон.** Доподлинно известно, что такая императрица в истории Нильфгаарда была, хотя до конца не понятно, кем она приходилась императору Эмгыру: то ли женой, то ли дочерью. Точно не одновременно.
  * **Морвран Воорхис.** Хороший мальчик. Любит лошадей.
  * **Ян Кальвейт.** Тоже потом будет императором Нильфгаарда, но так далеко наш интерес к истории не простирается.



# Социальное устройство

## Аристократы

Самые богатые и влиятельные жители империи. Когда им скучно, они то устраивают заговоры против императора, то пытаются выдать за него своих дочерей. Чтобы они не скучали, император посылает их на войну. Если аристократ не строит заговор и не идет на войну, то он Стелла Конгрев — лучшая подружка императора Эмгыра.  
 _Известные представители:_ Ардаль аэп Даги, Йоахим де Ветт

## Военные

Главная ценность Империи. Помогают приобретать остальные ценности. Все от мала до велика так преданы своей родине, что стремятся уйти от неё как можно дальше на север, чем император и пользуется. То, что их не убивает, делает их стильнее (см. Приложение 2).  
 _Известные представители:_ Мэнно Коегоорн

## Дипломаты

Там, где военным силам Нильфгаарда не удаётся добиться поставленных целей, в игру вступают дипломаты. Идеально владея языками, включая латынь и Старшую Речь, они надёжно запутывают собеседника, вынуждая его в итоге подписать любую чушь.   
_Известные представители:_ Шилярд Фиц-Эстерлен, Генри вар Аттре 

## Разведка

Настоящий креативный класс Империи. Всегда готовы съездить в командировку в карманное княжество Туссент или вовсе уйти в творческий отпуск во благо государства. Любят удивлять императора, поэтому редко сообщают ему актуальную информацию.   
_Известные представители:_ Ваттье де Ридо, Кагыр Маур Дыффин аэп Кеаллах

## Чародеи

Самые тихие и скромные чародеи Континента. Готовы работать за еду, хотя бы для кота. Те, кому очень уж неймётся, бегают выделываться на Север.   
_Известные представители:_ Фрингилья Виго, Ассирэ вар Анагыд, Вильгефорц

## Купцы

Свежеиспечённый буржуазный класс, увлечённо отвоёвывающий себе место под Великим Солнцем. Участвуют в экономической войне с Севером и в заговорах аристократов с одинаковым энтузиазмом.   
_Известные представители:_ Беренгар Леуваарден, Деклан Леуваарден 

## Кметы

К ужасу северных крестьян, нильфгаардские кметы и правда любят работать. Ещё они _не пьют_. Кроме того, они всегда готовы поднять кого-нибудь на вилы, борясь за обещанный им императором северный гектар.

# Роль в истории

Созданная всего сотню лет назад Империя волной катится по Континенту. Что она из себя представляет? Чёрную империю зла, которая ведет агрессивные захватнические войны и лишь слегка присыпана сверху для маскировки золотыми солнышками? Или культурный светоч Континента, несущий благосостояние, порядок, прогресс и расовое равенство полудиким народам Севера? 

Что в самом деле движет императором Эмгыром? Какова дальнейшая судьба Северных земель? 

И при чём тут, в конце концов, ведьмак?

Это нам и предстоит выяснить.

# Приложения

1\. Приблизительный график подъёма Нильфгаарда по карте Континента (снизу вверх) 

[](https://new-stories.ru/wp-content/uploads/2021/01/nilf_map.png)

2\. Эволюция обмундирования нильфгаардских пехотных войск

[](https://new-stories.ru/wp-content/uploads/2021/01/firsttime.jpg)

* * *

Цит. по Эффенберг и Тальбот, «Encyclopaedia Maxima Mundi», том IX

[ ](https://twitter.com/nilfgaardians)

**Author's Note:**

> ↑ Подписывайтесь на наш твиттер @nilfgaardians


End file.
